Brother Or No Brother...
My 6th fanfiction. Credit to Harburton81 for the title. -In a family as big as mine, you can't go a single day without anyone being mad at each other.-Lincoln told the audience.-In fact, it's average to have about six of us mad at each other a day! -Lincoln honey!-Mrs.Loud called for him.-We got you into summer camp, the bus will be here for you tomorrow morning! -Really!-Lincoln said happily.-I'm going to Camp Insert Camp Title Here for the whole week?! -Yes you are son.-Mr.Loud answered.-Tell the girls your mother and I left for a business trip, and we'll be back in a week. -Ok dad!-Lincoln replied. Lincoln walks into Lori and Leni's room to see Lori on the phone and Leni using her sewing machine designing a dress. -Hey guys, mom and dad just left for the week.-Lincoln told the girls. -Yeah Yeah, that's great.-Lori told him.-What, of course I'm listening Bobby, repeat what you just said, um...um... Lincoln hears Bobby hang up on Lori. -YOU GIANT TWERP!-Lori screamed.-YOU COULDN'T HAVE WAITED ANOTHER HOUR FOR ME AND BOBBY TO FINISH TALKING! Lincoln backs away from Lori and backs into Leni's sewing machine moving the machine and ruining the dress Leni was sewing. -Lincoln!-Leni complained angrily.-I have been working on that dress for forever, and you just ruined it! -But I didn't...-Lincoln said before they interrupted him -Just get out of here you big screw-up!-Lori and Leni tell him furiously. Lincoln leaves and enters Lynn and Lucy's room. -Hey, mom and dad are gone for the week and wanted me to tell you that they'd be gone.-Lincoln said to them. -That's cool.-Lynn replied.-Wanna play a quick game of football in the front yard? Lynn throws a football to Lincoln, and Lincoln catches it. -No thanks, it's kinda windy outside.-Lincoln replied throwing the football back to her. The football misses Lynn, hits something sharp, and pops. -You could have just said you didn't want to play!-Lynn said getting red with fury.-You didn't have to pop my lucky football! -Hey Lincoln.-Lucy said unaware about anything that recently happened.-Want to read my new poem, it's called, bees? -Sure.-Lincoln said. Lincoln takes the book from Lucy, and walks around while reading in his head. He suddenly trips, and accidentally throws Lucy's book out the window, the wind then blows the book away. -3 years of my poetry, I wrote my soul into that book.-Lucy lamented. -I'm so sorry, I didn't...-Lincoln is once again interrupted by the furious girls, both with bright red faces. -Lincoln, get out of here!-Lynn and Lucy said in a fit of rage. Lincoln leaves the room and finishes what he was saying. -...Mean to.-Lincoln finished. Lincoln now afraid to tell any of his other sisters cautiously walks into Lola and Lana's room. -Hey Lincoln.-Lana said.-What's going on? -Yeah, you look like your day has been terrible.-Lola finished. -Never mind that.-Lincoln told them.-All you need to know is mom and dad are gone for the week. Lincoln starts to leave the room when he stands on a ball and rolls into Lana's lizard habit, setting them free. -Lincoln!-The twins angrily complained. -Do you know how long it took me to catch all those lizards?!-Lana yelled.-I'll never find all of them! -And I thought having in a habitat for them was bad!-Lola griped.-Now we share our room with a bunch of stupid lizards! -But guys I slipped on a ball, I never would've done that on...-Lincoln is interrupted again by the twins. -You're only taking up space in here!-The twins said in unison.-Just leave before you do anymore damage! Lincoln leaves the room upset. -Purpose.-Lincoln finished. Luan approaches him. -Hey Linc!-Luan said. -Hey Luan.-Lincoln said.-Mom and dad are gone for the week. -Cool!-Luan replied.-High 5! Lincoln misses Luan's hand and accidentally rips off her squirt flower, breaking it. -Luan, I'm sorry!-Lincoln said upset. -Lincoln!-Luan yelled.-I have had this squirt flower for as long as I can remember! -But I said I was...-Lincoln gets interrupted. -I don't want to hear it!-Luan yelled. Luan storms out of the hall. -...Sorry.-Lincoln finished. Lincoln still has 3 sisters to tell, so he went to Lisa's room. -Hey Lis!-Lincoln said barely sticking his head through the door.-Mom and dad left for the week! A loud explosion goes off causing Lily to wake up and cry, while Lisa gives Lincoln a mad look. -You ruined my experiment!-Lisa said.-The slightest noise would make it blow, and you were that sight noise! -WAAAAAHHH!-Lily wailed. -How was I supposed to...-Lincoln gets interrupted again. -Get out of here you foolish human!-Lisa commanded. Lisa slams the door shut on Lincoln. -...know that.-Lincoln finished. Lincoln only had to tell Luna, and he was actually looking forward to it, because she was the least likely to get mad at him. -Hey Luna.-Lincoln said.-How's it going. -Luan already told me about mom and dad being gone.-Luna replied instantly. -Can we talk?-Lincoln asked.-I've had a terrible day. -Sure!-Luna answered.-But I'll also be listening to the radio if you don't mind. -I don't mind at all!-Lincoln replied happily.-I just need someone to talk to. -So why has your day been awful?-Luna asked. -Every time I tried to talk to our sisters,I messed up something and they got mad.-Lincoln answered. Luna realizes they're not listening to rock and roll. -Why's the country station on?-Luna asked. -I put it on.-Lincoln answered.-There was some boring guy just speaking on the rock station. -That boring guy has the power to send me on a tour with Mick Swagger!-Luna said. Luna changes it back to the correct station. -That's correct!-The "boring guy" said.-Congratulations caller, you will be on going on Mick Swagger's DayDream tour, spending the whole year with Mick Swagger! The sisters are unable to hear what's going on in there when Lincoln runs out looking terrified. -I wish you didn't exist!-Luna screamed.-Then I would have gotten the best years of my life! The other sisters, still miffed about earlier, chime in with agreement. Lincoln goes to bed and begins dreaming. -Hey Lynn!-Lincoln said to her in his dream.-Hey Lucy! -Lucy, did you hear something?-Lynn asked. -Nope.-Lucy answered.-The spirits talk to me, but they're all busy haunting other people. -Guys it's me Lincoln!-Lincoln exclaimed. Lynn and Lucy just keep walking, Lincoln heads into Lori and Leni's room. -Woah!-Lori exclaimed.-Leni, some unseen force just opened the door! -I'm Lincoln!-Lincoln told her.-Not just some invisible force! -Let's get out of here!-Leni screamed. -You guys, quit joking!-Lincoln said.-I still exist! -Let's go see if Lucy can get rid of this whatever it is. Lori and Leni run out of the room, Lincoln enters Lisa's room, and the door was already open. -Hey Lis!-Lincoln said. -It's a good thing Lily is asleep, the room has never been quieter.-Lisa whispered. -LLLLLIIIIISSSSSAAAAA!-Lincoln made sure to be extra loud. -Yep, never been quieter.-Lisa continued.-This one might not even blow up. Lincoln then walks over to Lily, and picks up the sleeping baby. -Woah.-Lisa whispered.-I seemed to have given the power of levitation to my baby sister. -No you didn't!-Lincoln said putting Lily down. Lincoln now worried that this isn't a joke anymore, heads into Lola and Lana's room to see them fighting. -It's your fault!-The twins told each other growling. -You guys!-Lincoln told them.-Break it up! Lincoln steps in between Lola and Lana. -What's going on?!-Lola asked. -There's this invisible barrier that's keeping me from punching you!-Lana complained. -I don't like this.-Lola added.-I'm so mad, but I'm not able to take my anger out on you! -Stop saying I'm invisible.-Lincoln griped.-It's me, your older brother Lincoln! Lincoln leaves and Lola and Lana resume fighting. He checks Luna and Luan's room, only to see they aren't there. He heads downstairs and sees them looking at family photos. -That one is from the year Lynn was born.-Luna said. -Ooh!-Luan said.-Look, mom and dad framed the picture we took yesterday. Lincoln looks over their shoulders and sees all the kids and pets except for him in the photo. -We took that yesterday?-Lincoln asked himself confused. -And all our family got to be in the photo!-Luna said happily. Lincoln finally loses it and runs to the trophy case to prove he still exists. -Where's my section?!-Lincoln asked.-There's only one trophy in there, so why is it so hard to find?! Lincoln finally accepts that he doesn't exist anymore. -Ahhhhhh!-Lincoln Screamed. Lincoln's alarm clock goes off waking him up. -Better turn you off before I wake my sisters up, because if I wake them up they'll just yell at me!-Lincoln said relieved.-Why are you up at 5 a.m. Twerp?-He said mocking Lori.-And more importantly, why'd you wake us up, I need my beauty sleep ya know?-This time mocking Lola. Lincoln packs up some bags with all his belongings, and leaves the house. -Well, it looks like you're getting everything you wished for girls.-Lincoln said boarding a bus. The bus drives off, and the girls wake up a few hours later. -Lincoln.-Lynn called him.-Get up it's time for breakfast! Lynn opens the door and sees the empty room and empty bed. -Guys!-Lynn said.-Lincoln's not in here! -What!?-The girls all said.-He has to be! -Do you think you ran away!?-Lynn said nervously. -Maybe!-Lola answered -Why'd he want to leave in the first place?!-Lori said absolutely shocked. -Maybe he didn't want to!-Lana said.-Lisa told me there was a shooting star last night, the night we wished Lincoln didn't exist! -Lana, we only wished Lincoln away.-Leni told her.-We couldn't have wished him out existence, because all his stuff would still be here. -No Lincoln to buy that stuff, no stuff.-Lana continued. -Oh yeah!-Lisa said skeptically.-Then why are the bed and drawers still here? -Those used to belong to me!-Lynn said.-Then when I outgrew them, he got them! -I have a way to track all of you!-Lisa said pulling out a small tablet.-See those color coated dots, that's you, so Lincoln is simply, nowhere, he's nowhere on my map! -Well what is represented by this map?!-Luan asked worried. -Just Royal Woods.-Lisa continued.-but judging by Lincoln's average running speed. He couldn't have made it out of Royal Woods even if he left right after Luna yelled at him, and he doesn't have any money to bus out of Royal Woods! -You don't think he's...you know.-Lori said with noticeable worry in her voice. -Of course not!-Lisa answered.-I'll be able to track anyone programmed into the machine, living or deceased! -What if he removed himself from your tracking app!-Lucy said sounding just as scared as everyone else. -Negatory!-Lisa said.-Once my app has your information, you can't be removed! -So we just wished our brother out of existence.-Lola said. -Well considering as science hasn't debunked this rumour.-Lisa said.-And he isn't anywhere in my tracking system, there's a good chance that happened. -And my last words to him where that I wished he didn't exist!-Luna continued.-I feel like the worst sister ever. -We all agreed with you.-Lola added.-Don't take it too hard, Luna. -I can't believe I wished my brother out of existence!-Luna said sadly. No one knew what to do after that, people who walked past the house thought the Loud family moved it was so quiet. The girls weren't themselves at all that day. You couldn't hear amps, screams, or fighting, you weren't likely to step in a ditched diaper, get hit with a rogue soccer ball, or get a pie to the face. -Let's get something to eat and go to bed.-Lori said sadly. -Oh, chicken nuggets.-Luan said upset.-I haven't seen these since Lincoln was here. -Well, let's just get this over with.-Lynn said sitting down at the kiddie table. The kids begin eating, but eventually a food fight ensues. -It's just not as fun anymore.-Lynn said sadly.-Can we just go to bed? -Yes we can.-Lori said. The girls find being in bed to be much worse than going about the business, as they now have nothing else to think about except Lincoln. So the girls try to fall asleep by remembering their happiest memories of Lincoln. -Lincoln.-Leni sadly lamented.-You know we didn't mean to wish you away, and I'm really sorry we did that. I just hope that whatever part of the spacey thingy you've been wished into, you can hear this. LENI'S FLASHBACK. -Ooh!-The 13 year old Leni squealed.-The new limited edition Floral Pumps, and this is the last pair! Leni walks to the register, but can't fully pay for the shoes. -Sorry lady, your $2.50 short.-The cashier told her. -Can you please give me a break?!-Leni asked.-These shoes are important to me! -Look girly, you know how many girls behind you would pay full price for these?-The cashier said as Leni turned to see 12 girls who were holding up money for the shoes. -Please!-Leni said now desperate.-I've got to have these shoes. -And I've got to have my money!-The cashier replied.-So without that money, one of them other girls will walk out with these shoes! Meanwhile Lincoln is staring at this going on, and after that, he looks at his Ace Savvy figure he was gonna buy, and then back at a desperate Leni. -Oh well.-Leni said defeated.-I'll just give these to the next girl in line. -WAIT!-Lincoln screamed.-How short is she? -$2.50.-The cashier answered. Lincoln puts $2.50 with the rest of Leni's cash. -I highly suggest you recount that cash.-Lincoln told him. -Yep, all the cash is here.-The cashier replied.-Ok girly, here's your shoes. -Really?!-Leni asked grabbing the shoes from him. -Yep, thanks to your brother.-The cashier answered.-None of my siblings would've ever done for me, what he just did for you, you better not forget just how good he is to you. -I won't forget!-Leni replied. LENI'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. Meanwhile in Lola and Lana's room, they have gone a full 12 hrs. without fighting, which hasn't happened to them for 4 yrs. -I'd rip the head off your dolly, but I'm not feeling up to it.-Lana said sadly. -I'd tattle on you for something you probably didn't do, but I'm not feeling up to it.-Lola told her sadly. -I miss Lincoln.-Lana lamented. -Me too.-Lola replied. LANA AND LOLA'S FLASHBACK FROM A YEAR AGO BEGINS Lincoln is asleep in his room when Lana and Lola knock on his door, waking him up. -Lincoln.-The twins called him.-Can we come in? -Seeing as you already woke me up, come on in.-Lincoln answered. -We need your help with something.-Lana told him. -What do you want me to do at 1:30 a.m.?-Lincoln asked. -We're thirsty and we want some water from downstairs.-Lola answered. -But we think there's a monster downstairs.-Lana continued. -So you want me to take care of that monster for you, and get your water?-Lincoln asked. -Yes.-They answered. -It's really scary down there.-Lana told him. -I'll be fine, now I'll be back in a minute.-Lincoln told them. Lincoln heads downstairs, and pretends to find a monster and beat it up. -Hi-Yah!-Lincoln screamed. Lincoln returns upstairs with a triumphant look on his face and two water bottles in his hand. -You don't have to be scared anymore girls.-Lincoln told them.-Here you go. -Thanks Lincoln!-Lola and Lana said in unison. LANA AND LOLA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THEY'VE FALLEN ASLEEP. -Back in Lori and Leni's room. -Oh Leni, how have you fallen asleep after what happened today?-Lori asked.-Lincoln I'm sorry. I said some stuff last night, and in the heat of the moment, I said the wrong stuff, please forgive me, wherever you are. LORI'S FLASHBACK FROM A YEAR AGO BEGINS. Lori overslept on Saturday morning and Lincoln comes in to wake her up. -Lori!-Lincoln called her.-Don't you have a job interview today?! -Oh shoot!-Lori exclaimed.-I only have 12 minutes to shower and put my makeup on! -Don't worry.-Lincoln told her.-I started the car, let the shower get nice and warm, made you a breakfast smoothie to take on the road, took out the makeup you said you were gonna need, and set up your best outfit for the interview. -Thanks little bro!-Lori told him.-I won't forget this. Lori comes back from the interview smiling. -I got the job!-Lori told her family.-Thanks for helping me get ready Lincoln! LORI'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. Luan is alone in her room, because Luna is watching a movie in the living room. -Lincoln, all I have to remember you by is these embarrassing videos.-Luan said sadly. LUAN'S FLASHBACK FROM 4 YEARS AGO BEGINS. It's Halloween, and the kids are heading into a haunted house, with the exception of the twins and Lisa. -I'm so excited.-Lynn said.-This is gonna be awesome! -Hooray!-Lucy said.-My first haunted house! -Come on let's go on inside!-Lori urged. -I'm right behind you!-Leni said. -Less talking, more haunting.-Luna said. -Yeah!-Lincoln exclaimed.-I agree with all of you! Six of the seven Loud children run straight into house, while Luan just stared at the house trembling. Causing Lincoln to turn and look at her. -Come on Luan!-Lincoln urged. -I don't think I'm gonna go inside.-Luan replied. -You have to!-Lincoln said.-Come on, it'll be fun! -But last year the haunted houses were all really scary!-Luan replied.-What makes this year any different?! -Luan, you have nothing to worry about.-Lincoln said in a comforting voice.-If you want I'll walk through it with you! -Really?-Luan asked. -All you have to do is go in, and I'll walk through it with you.-Lincoln answered. -It's worth a try.-Luan told him. Luan walked up to the front door of the haunted house where Lincoln was, grabbed his hand tightly and walked into the house, they walked a few feet when a "ghost" fell from the ceiling, it startled them but they kept walking. Later a "werewolf" howled at them, but they didn't even notice, and they kept walking forward. Finally, a teenager disguised as a zombie walks in front of them moaning, but they just laugh at him hurting the teenager's feelings. When they walk out of the house they see the other five girls with looks of terror on their faces. -You guys aren't scared?-Luna asked. -Nope.-Luan and Lincoln replied in unison -I thought it was terrifying!-Leni told them. -Maybe alone, but it's not when you've got a partner!-Luan told them.-Thanks again for that Lincoln. -No problem.-Lincoln replied.-You probably would've done the same for me anyway. -Of course I would have!-Luan told him. LUAN'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THAT SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. Meanwhile Lynn and Lucy are moping around in their room. -Luce?-Lynn said.-Can I ask you 2 questions? -Ask away.-Lucy replied. -Do you think Lincoln is still somewhere?-Lynn asked.-And if so, do you think he's alright? -I believe he really is somewhere, trying to get back to us.-Lucy answered.-But there's no telling if he's ok or not. -Oh, ok then.-Lynn said sadly. -I know it sucks Lynn, but I have hope Lincoln will find his way back to us somehow.-Lucy told her. -I just hope he's ok.-Lynn said tearing up. LYNN'S FLASHBACK FROM 3 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Lynn is competing in a basketball game with a tie game, when an opponent trips her hurting her knee. -Oww!-Lynn screamed.-Hey ref he just tripped me! -I noticed.-The referee told.-Number 5 gets two free throws. -Come on Lynn!-The coach said to her.-If you make just one basket we'll win the game! -Ok coach!-Lynn replied. Lynn limps over to the free throw line, and misses the first shot because of her knee. -Come on Lynn!-Lincoln said supportive.-You can do it! I believe in you! Lynn takes all the power she has left in her to jump up and make her second free throw, winning the game. -See!-Lincoln told her from the bleachers.-I knew you were gonna make it! LYNN'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THAT SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. LUCY'S FLASHBACK FROM 3 YEARS AGO BEGINS. -Hey Lucy.-Lincoln told her.-We've all noticed that you've been going through a depression recently, and even though I'll probably never know the answer, I got you a journal for you to write down your emotions in. Lincoln hands Lucy a book engraved Lucy's Journal. -You know, I found this little poem you worte.-Lincoln told her.-It's pretty good. -Thanks Lincoln!-Lucy told him.-That means a lot coming from you. Lucy scratches out the word journal, and replaces it with the word poems. LUCY'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THAT SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. In Lisa's room, she's staring at Lily with envy. -Oh Lily, I wish I was like you on multiple occasions.-Lisa told her.-You fall asleep without a care in your tiny baby brain. LISA'S FLASHBACK FROM A YEAR AGO BEGINS. Lincoln walks into Lisa's room to see her frantically cleaning. -Lisa, why are you cleaning?-Lisa asked. -I don't have a roommate, and the science committee is meeting me in 15 minutes, to consider granting me entry into said committee.-Lisa answered.-My lab is a mess though and I have to clean it all by myself. -Why don't I help you.-Lincoln told her. -That would be stupendous!-Lisa exclaimed.-Thank you Lincoln, I would really appreciate some help. Lincoln organized her test tubes, separated chemicals, vacuumed the floor, and combed Lisa's normally shaggy hair. -Alright, all done!-Lincoln said happily.-I better leave before the science committee gets here. The science committee leaves the house, and Lincoln heads back into Lisa's room. -So how'd it go Lisa?-Lincoln asked. -That's Lisa the newest member of the science committee to you!-Lisa said smiling. LISA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THAT SHE HAS FALLEN ASLEEP. While the majority of the girls are peacefully sleeping, one of them is a wide awake in the living room, staring at a notification on her phone that read "Hello my followers on HeadNovel, I just wanted you to know, that my DayDream tour has been cancelled because my dear mom is ill, and I'm going to be taking care of her the whole year, instead of touring. From your favorite rockstar Mick Swagger." -Oh man, I wished my little brother away because I didn't get to go on a tour that got cancelled before it even started!-Luna said sadly. No one knew what exactly Luna said to Lincoln that night, but all they knew was that it was enough to get Lincoln to run out of the room with a look of terror on his face, and like them, she would take her words back in an instant. -Lincoln, I would trade everything I owned, just to give you a hug, just to see you again for a split second.-Luna said to somebody that wasn't there. LUNA'S FLASHBACK FROM 2 YEARS AGO BEGINS. Luna is blindfolded and is walking around being guided by Lincoln. -Are we almost there?-Luna asked.-I can't take the anticipation anymore! -Almost there!-Lincoln replied. -Oh alright then.-Luna told him.-I'll wait another minute or two I guess. -Alright!-Lincoln yelled.-You can take your blindfold off! Luna lifts her blindfold, and sees she's standing right in front of an arcade. -Really Lincoln?!-Luna commented angry.-When you asked me to hang out with you, I thought we'd be doing something we both enjoy! -I promise you'll enjoy this!-Lincoln replied.-Are you still gonna hang out with me? -Well I did promise.-Luna replied.-What the heck let's head inside. -Great, thanks Luna!-Lincoln replied.-I tried taking Lynn last week, but she gave up on her promise when we reached the arcade. -I wonder why.-Luna responded. The two walk inside the arcade, and Lincoln takes Luna over to a dance game. -Woah!-Luna commented.-Just Don't Not Dance, I used to play this game all the time. -This is the two-player version.-Lincoln said picking up a dollar.-Want to play? -Well, we did already walk this far.-Luna said.-Of course I do! -Great!-Lincoln said putting the dollar into the machine. The machine tells them to chose from easy, normal or hard. Lincoln goes with easy because he's never played before, and because Luna said she was a little rusty, when the figure in the game begins dancing, they manage to copy its motion perfectly, and get a perfect score. -That was awesome!-Lincoln exclaimed. -Yeah, it was pretty great!-Luna added. -Care to go a level higher?-Lincoln asked. -Bring it on.-Luna responded. Lincoln chooses normal, and the music begins playing a little faster, and so does the routine, but not backing down, Luna and Lincoln claim a second perfect score after doing the routine flawlessly. -Lincoln?-Luna asked holding a dollar.-There's only one level higher in the game. -Say no more.-Lincoln replied taking the dollar from Luna and putting it in the machine. -The music now moving faster than The Flash, Luna and Lincoln refuse to lose here, and begin moving incredibly fast, and get a perfect score on hard as well. -Look!-Lincoln exclaimed.-We topped the game's leader board! -What name should we use to program the score into the game?!-Luna asked. -I know just the thing!-Lincoln replied. Lincoln types LL & LL into the game and presses enter. -Hey Linc.-Luna said.-I know this was a today only thing, but do you think we could start coming here just to play the game? -Of course we can!-Lincoln replied with his face lighting up.-Maybe we can come at least once a month. -That sounds great!-Luna replied.-I seriously wonder why Lynn would pass all this up! LUNA'S FLASHBACK CONCLUDES TO REVEAL THAT SHE IS STILL LOOKING AT HER PHONE. Luna looks at her photos on her phone, and finds one from last week with Lincoln at the arcade. -Two years later and we're still at the top of the leader board.-Luna said.-Sleep tight Lincoln, wherever you are. Luna falls asleep on the couch, and the next morning, they girls sweet dream ends, and they get snapped back to reality. -I literally thought Lincoln vanishing was just a dream.-Lori said. -Things will never be the same.-Lynn lamented. About a week after Lincoln vanished, the girls are still all droopy and depressed. -Attention.-Lucy called to her siblings, while Luna and Leni stood behind her.-We would like to perform a little song for you. -It's called, Lincoln.-Luna continued.-Lyrics by Lucy, sung be yours truly, and Leni, instrumentals by me again. -We like, hope you like it.-Leni finished. -1, 2, 3.-Luna began. The song begins with Luna softly strumming the guitar. -If we cry while playing this, it isn't for show. -It's just that this story is really sad, don't you know. -It's about a boy who lived with some girls, till a week ago. -When the girls mistreated him, mistreated him so. -They wished him away, and away he did go. -The house went silent, the girls spirits sank low. -All because they were missing, their white haired bro. Luna and Leni finished, but the girls were too upset to applaud. -I should've never said that to him.-Luna muttered under her breath. -Luna.-Leni overheard her.-Maybe if you told us what you told Lincoln, you won't be beating yourself up over it. -Yeah Luna, you seem more distraught over this than anyone else.-Lola added. -Fine.-Luna told them.-I told him he ruined what could've been the best year of my life, and that he was a terrible brother. -That was bad.-Lynn replied.-but I wouldn't have been beating myself up all week just for that. Is that all you said? -Nope.-Luna answered sounding really guilty about something.-I said all that, with a swear word in between each of those words. -You couldn't have!-Luan exclaimed.-Right?! -Wrong.-Luna answered still with a guilty tone. A knock on the door is heard. -I'll get it.-Luna said. Luna opens the door and sees a white haired boy with an orange polo shirt, and luggage surrounding him. -Lincoln!-Luna said shocked. -I'm sorry Luna please don't hurt me!-Lincoln said looking away. Much to his surprise, Luna hugged him tightly before bringing him in for the rest of the girls to hug him. -Where did you go?-Lynn asked. -I just went to summer camp!-Lincoln replied.-Camp Insert Camp Title Here! -Why didn't you tell us?!-Lana asked. -I tried, but you all yelled at me before I got the chance.-Lincoln answered.-And I didn't leave a note because I thought you would get mad at me. -We were so worried!-Lola answered. -I brought home souvenirs from Hazeltucky, as my way of saying sorry about last week. -Don't apologize bro.-Luna replied.-We thought we wished you away with our harsh words. If that doesn't show that we messed up, I don't know what does! -I wouldn't let whatever was taking me out of existence take me.-Lincoln replied.-I love you guys to much to leave permanently! -We love you too!-The girls replied.-And we're sorry about what we said last week, it was really dumb. -It's all good.-Lincoln replied. The Louds embrace in a group hug. -I know we already went this month.-Luna said.-but do you want to go to the arcade?! -Sure!-Lincoln replied. Lincoln and Luna begin walking towards the arcade. THE END. Category:Episodes